The present disclosure generally relates to speech analysis, and more specifically to temporal analysis of speech.
Non-linguistic vocalizations such as tone of voice or temporal variation in a speech may indicate a mood or temperament or overall feeling of a talking person. Additionally, temporal attributes in a conversation such as talk-over or rate of speech may indicate how the participants relate to each other or the spirit of the interaction between the participants.
Some exemplary publications relating to non-linguistic expressions are cited below.
For example, Pentland, Alex, Social Dynamics: Signals and Behavior, MIT Media Laboratory Technical Note 579 (ICDL'04, San Diego, October 20-22, http://www.scribd.com/doc/48922344/Social-Dynamics-Signals-and-Behavior) reports automated measures of non-linguistic signaling, and states that they can be used to form predictors of objective and subjective outcomes in several situations.
Another example is, Gatica-Perez, Daniel, Modeling interest in face-to-face conversations from multimodal nonverbal behavior, Jun. 15, 2009 (http://www.idiap.ch/˜gatica/publications/Gatica-book-mmsp09.pdf) reports a concise review of representative work related to interest modeling in face-to-face conversations from multimodal nonverbal behavior.
Yet another example is Doucet, Lorna Marie, Responsiveness: Emotion and Information Dynamics in Service Interactions (April 1998), Wharton Financial Institutions Center Working Paper No. 98-15. (http://ssrn.com/abstract=145306 or doi:10.2139/ssrn.145306) reports a cross-sectional study of 250 service interactions, and provides evidence regarding individual and environmental differences in emotional and informational responsiveness in service interactions.